little club creepypasta 3
by killerNick666
Summary: read the first 2 FIRST!


"I missed this place" Toby said behind me. I jumped when I saw him. "When'd you get here?" I asked. "Just now" he said smiling. Toby went to the room on the right where the living room was. "Im really hungry" Sally said "Ill be in the kitchen if you need me" and she walked to the room on the left where the dinig room and kitchen was. I smiled and went to the stairs infrint of me and went up.

I walked up a flight of stairs to our old rooms. There was five rooms on this floor and five more on the next floor. The rooms were still decorated the way they were befor as well as the doors. I walked to the last door in the right. It was painted black and with green letters up to down it read _Glitch_. The painted letters looked like it hadn't dried fit a while since there was dried drops of paint. I walked into the room and first thing I was greeted with was the smell of old voodoo dolls.

Almost everywhere you looked was a voodoo doll. Back then I was a voodoo master. I LOVED it. My favorite voodoo dolls were dolls of Little Kelly and Carly. I HATED them so much. I wished they were dead. I wanted them to notice me and be my friends since they always said "Everyone is our friends!!!." Aparently they lied.

I looked around and when I was just about to leave Freddy Krueger jumped me. "Hey there pretty" he said easing his eyes. His face was all messed up and peely red. I smiled and said "Hey Freddy." "So..." He said. He started rocking on his heels like he usually did when I was around. I looked at his hands and noticed that he sharpend his blades. "Did you polish them too?" I asked. "Huh?" He asked confused and looked at his hands then relizing on what I was talking about. "Oh... yea... I did the best I could." He then took his hand out of his semi pocket to show the blades for fingers.

After the little meeting we had with everyone and time to go I stayed back to talk with Freddy. "May I talk to you upstairs?" I asked him before he reached the door. "Yeah" he saod concerned "yeah what is it?" I just smiled and said "lets talk in private." We went up the flight of stairs to the front of my room again. "Look" I said awkward "You know... Me and Jack are a thing now and you still trying to get me to be your girlfriend again just makes it awkward you know." He looked back at me with a bit of surprise. I took a deep breath and shook my head and said " never mind. I guese I can't really rely on you to change that way for me." I turned around back to the stairs leaving him. But befor I got down even one step he said "yeah" he shook his head like as if he were in a daze " yeah..um.. sure... yeah I guess I should just stop trying."

We walked down the stairs in silence then. There seemed to be a force pushing us away just because of our talk. When we reached to the bottom stairs I broke the silence. I turned to him and grabed his hand (the one that was all skin). "Look" I said "please no hard feelings. And dont tell Jack this." Before he could say anything else I kissed him and left.

I had ran all the way home. It was time for us all to roam and kill with out punishment. We had made an agreement with the devil that we'll ONLY kill at 12:00 to 3:00am. It was still 12:50 and I was only 5 minutes from the portal home. I quickly went in hoping no one was home.

When I got home I went to the fridge and stole Masky's vanilla ice cream ,and Toby's Cola bottle. I made myself a GIANT icecream float. I then went to the living room and put on my FAVORITE show that they NEVER allow me to watch. Once it was about 2:50am I was all done with my float and my show almost over when someone was opening the door. I quickly ran into the kitchen to hide.

I looked and saw Hoodie on his own as usual. I then loosened my grip and steped out. Hoodie was cool since he was okay with me doing whatever as ling he had nothing apart of my schemes. "Hey Hoodie" I said and went to the trash. "They'll find put soon if you dont-" Hoodie was saying "cover it up. Even the trash can give ot away." He had pulled out a big walmart sack full of trash. We then put the bottle and icecream carton in the trash and covered it up with other trash. The trash then was over flowing so we switched it making the evidence even more hidden.

I was then turning off the tv when the others were back. Toby's axes dripped with blood, Jack's knife soaked with blood, and Jeff with his hands and knife a bloody as if that's his real color. "go clean your selves" I snapped at them. I quickly got a wet wrag to clean the drips. The blood wouldn't come out so I just covered them with towels.

I was just about to go to bed when I heard the door bell ring. I looked around in question. We looked through the window and saw... TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
